Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organosilane compounds, products and methods for their use. In particular, this invention provides water-stable organosilane compounds, products, and compositions for treating various substrates; articles treated with the compounds, products and compositions; and methods of treatment using the compounds, products and compositions. New migratory activity for silanes is provided to the new compounds and compositions according to the invention.